ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Oooxp
Could someone make an image for my water bubble please. A blue ball looking thing would be just fine. --Oooxp 06:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC)Oooxp http://engineering.curiouscatblog.net/images/bluebubble.jpg ^here's a good picture. As for asking for things, the talk pages are usually the best way of doing it. However, a lot of people have gone missing, so you may not get a quick answer.Chaos_josh 04:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) No prob. Oh, and cards are made here. XD Master 20:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I need advice for drawing my own card images because whenever i draw them, it does not look real in the Yu gi ohish way.Oooxp 02:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC)Oooxp -the newest card yet, "Water Gate - The World Ocean". Please feel free to make comments and suggestions on that card. Although I have no picture which hopefully someone could draw, I am still proud of this card. If ever printed out, it would make more uses of other field cards. To help, go to its card rulings. The card is in aquatic sanctuary. Virus Cards Virus cards are cards such as Deck Destruction Virus would be in the Manga. More information is found . Chaos_josh 04:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Helper I'll help aslo Signed Poker11ace 22:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) poker11ace Respond Cool, there are booster pack called aquatic sanctuary, a booster mainly for water decks. Feel free to add some cards (go to the forum for watercooler:Aquatic Sanctuary to inform the creator). You could upload pictures one some of my cards like "provoked swordfish". Anyone know how to draw a swordfish?Oooxp 23:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Help wanted on another two Someone, upload an image for "Rescue at Sea" and "Tribute to the Rain" cards in Aquatic Sanctuary, all card credit goes to the first one who uploads an image in either card. "Rescue at Sea" should have a ship trying to get someone (something like that). "Sacrifice to Rain", draw like a light going through clouds while it is raining. Any questions, respond to user page.Oooxp 23:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Aquatic Sanctuary Quey Hi. I just wanted to say thanks for showing an interest in my set and for adding your cards to it. As you've seen, I generally am tied up with studying nowadays so I don't visit this site much anymore. Originally I wanted to extend Aquatic Sanctuary to 80 cards, based loosely on the format set by the then unpublished light of destruction set. I'll admit, I've kind of lost interest in the set, but I still welcome contributions and every now and then I add a card. The cards have added are very helpful to the general water-based theme of Aquatic Sanctuary, so if you think of anymore, you're quite welcome to add them. Arachobia 12:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Bot and IRC Hello, Oooxp. I have asked a mod to create a bot account that would help with the wiki, doing cleanup, like adding categories to uncategorized pages. The thing is, is that I need to have community approval for it to be flagged as a bot. WIkia has its rules. So, the q is, will u mind if it is flagged as a bot? It wont be doing anything bad. It will help the wiki. Please leave me a message on my talk page. o, and also, check out the IRC channel. There is info on it here. Thanks. If you have any questions, please come to me. I will be glad to help. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 12:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) There is an error in card #66 of the booster pack Aquatic Sanctuary. Dimensions is spell wrong. Correcting the word is appreciated. Thank you. declare card is yours if anyone is able to draw a picture for following cards in Aquatic Sanctuary that are made by me: provoked swordfish, tribute to the rain, rescue at sea, the aquatic protector, entangling algae, Daedalus invocator, cards from the different dimension, Blended Sword fighter-the Striker and newest one, Barricade protector, i will acknowledged, the entire card is theirs. thx 04:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Oooxp one more thing leave message on my talk page if your interested. I will give you some suggestions for art if you need. The reason why i do this because i am not good at drawing. Aquatic Sanctuary is now completed -feel free to check out the 80 cards set, although i am not the creator of the set, i am happy about the effort to put some ideas in. Cards from a different dimension There were many reasons I deleted it. First of all, it was marked for deletion, and thus had to go sometime. Secondly, it was very overpowered (certain decks that remove cards as they're played could use it to continuously cycle good cards). Third, please check your spelling, as it's spelled dimension. Thank you for your understanding. Chaos josh - Talk 03:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC)